


dear taeyang, love hwi

by peachsoju (peachjuho)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Parents Yoo Taeyang & Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachsoju
Summary: inseong and juho find some... interesting letters addressed to taeyang, written by a mysterious hwi.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Inseong, Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	dear taeyang, love hwi

The script looks as if it’s been written in a rush - messy, and like a poor attempt to bury a secret.

Inseong doesn’t really know what to say about what he’s holding, but he glances at Juho, funnily enough, is looking at the papers. He drops a glance down to his hands, just in case the letters are looking back at him like a poorly written comedy.

“What’s that?” his boyfriend asks, putting down the groceries he’d gone out to buy. Stepping over them, he crossed the space between them and rested his head on Inseong’s shoulder.

“It looks like some kind of confession?” he replies, uncertain of the answer himself. “Here, I’ll read it out to you.”

_ Dear Taeyang, _

_ Ahaha you’re so sexy please go out with me _

“What?” he exclaims, bringing it closer to his face. “This can’t be real, right?”

He shuffles to the next one.

_ Dear Taeyang, _

_ You’re bright like the sun and I’m a potato. _

_ Dear Taeyang, _

_ You’re hot like the sun. _

_ Never mind that’s stupid. _

“Huh?” Juho lifts his head, and the look of confusion on his face is so cute. Inseong can’t help but indulge himself, briefly turning his head to kiss the younger’s nose.

“No, that’s literally what’s written on this one.” Inseong points to the little note scribbled in the corner. He frowns to himself when he sees the next letter. “What’s with all the sun comparisons though?”

_ Dear Taeyang, _

_ When I saw you yesterday, I was so blinded by you that I thought you were the sun. Just like your name _

_ Love, Hwi _

“Hwi?” Juho tilts his head.

“I don’t know, maybe they’re all joke confessions from one of his friends? They all seem kind of fake so far.”

Inseong flicks through a few more pages, coming to the last one in the stack.

“What about this one?”

It’s a little longer than the others, and he furrows his brow as he reads it out.

_ Dear Taeyang, _

_ I’m writing this because I want to confess to you, properly. _

_ If it’s not obvious and you haven’t guess already, I like you. _

_ You’re the sunshine I look for on a cloudy day and you radiate a warmth that I love to be around. _

_ I know I can’t say anything directly to you, because you’re still with him. I think you could do better than him, maybe with me, maybe not. But as long as you’re happy, I’ll be happy. _

_ Love, Hwi _

Inseong purses his lips. The second appearance of the name ‘Hwi’ is starting to freak him out a little.

“Well, Taeyang is obviously referring to your father, right?” Juho asks, “Who’s Hwi? What about your other dad?”

“Dad?” Inseong mulls over the question, thinking through all of his father’s friends. There aren’t really many, considering his dads pretty much only spend time with the same old man group they’ve been with since university days, apparently. “I don’t know. It can’t be though, Dad’s name is Youngkyun.”

“Oh. Well, I better go put these vegetables in the fridge first, love,” Juho says, reaching up slightly to kiss Inseong’s cheek.

He nods absent-mindedly and goes to put the letters aside. Or at least, he does, until a scrap falls out.

Picking it up to add it back to the stack, he can’t resist reading it.

_ Dear Hwi, _

_ You’re silly. I like you too. _

_ Love, Tae _

It sounds the alarms in his head. Who is this Hwi? Why is his dad confessing to this random guy? There had to be an explanation, he was sure of it, because he didn’t think it was possible to even entertain the other likely thought.

**Author's Note:**

> my brain... fried... i just wanted to get this plot bunny off me... this hopefully will have a second part of inseong confronting hwitae whenever i get around to it i guess
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos and comments always appreciated ♡


End file.
